Blood Passed On
by Jesse3
Summary: Blood can rebuild the body of Dracula, who now wants Mary & Simon's daughter, Jeri. "Dracula 2000" continued. Chapter 3 now complete!
1. Jeri Van Helsing

Prologue Mary and Simon are now happily married with a daughter, Jeri, who is coming home from college in LA. The ashes of Dracula are still locked away in the vault Mary's father built, which she and Simon guard.  
  
Mary happily hung up the banner that read 'Welcome Home Jeri!' with Jeri's best friend, Kylie. Jeri was returning from college in LA for three months. Mary couldn't wait. Her daughter has grown up to be so beautiful and she missed her so much. All around the area were chips, drinks and her new laptop they bought her. Jeri was twenty and had one more year of college to attend.  
  
While Mary and Kylie set up the rest of the decorations, Simon was in the study, Van Helsing's old office polishing one of the weapons he collected. He, too, was happy his daughter was coming home for three whole months. They had so much to talk about. After he placed the weapon away, Mary stepped into the room.  
  
"Everything all right in here?" she asked Simon, who pressed the button to hide the weapons. The weapons suddenly turned into a beautiful piece of artwork.  
  
"Everything is perfectly fine, dear," Simon replied pulling out Van Helsing's diary to read more of his research on Dracula. Mary, however, looked around the room sadly. She missed her father and wished she could have said something to him before Dracula's "whores" (the term Mary used) killed him. Mary looked out to make sure Kylie was busy fixing up the room before walking in and closing the door.  
  
"When are we going to tell her?" Mary asked Simon who paused at the section about Dracula's hate towards God to look at Mary.  
  
"Mary, we've been through this," Simon responded with slight anger in his tone. "We promised not to tell Jeri of her relation to him so we do not put her in harms way."  
  
"But we have been lying to her her entire life," Mary said sitting down in front of Simon. "And I'm tired of it. We have to tell her."  
  
"Mary," Simon said before he was interrupted.  
  
"No, Simon," Mary yelled jumping from her seat. "We're telling her!"  
  
"Can't it wait a few days?" Simon asked standing up to meet eyes with Mary. "I mean, she is returning home today. We don't want to throw this thing in her face right away."  
  
"You're right," Mary replied. "We'll tell her in a month." Mary and Simon both agreed on telling Jeri who true relation with Dracula, the monster that killed her grandfather and nearly her mother and father in one month.  
  
Two hours later, a cab pulled up in front of the building where Mary and Simon lived. Jeri stepped out pulling out two suitcases with her. She was a decent size, around 5'7 with a body to die for. She was perfectly in shape. She had dark eyes, almost the color of Dracula's. Her hair was a mixture of dark brown and red from both Dracula and her father, which was an inch passed her shoulders. She took a deep breathe before opening the door. She was nervous to be home, but also excited.  
  
When Jeri opened the door the lights were all off. She looked around curiously before placing down her bags. She had another bag wrapped around her shoulders. She slid it off and wondered where everyone was.  
  
"Hello?" she cried out with her charming British accent echoing throughout the halls.  
  
"Jeri." a quiet voice whispered out in the darkness. Jeri froze at the voice before the lights switched and on and Mary, Simon, Kylie, Chester, Jo Lynn and Colleen yelled out welcome home. Jeri let out a sigh of relief when she saw the banner and food. She was glad to see her parents. Also her best friends Kylie, Chester, Jo Lynn and Colleen were there. They all went to the London University a few miles out west.  
  
"Welcome home, sweetheart," Mary said to her daughter giving her a big hug and kiss. Simon did the same while her friends all gave her hugs. Jeri forgot all about the voice when the welcome home party started. Everyone sat around listening to music and eating. One of the guards brought Jeri's bags to her room.  
  
"So how was LA?" Chester asked curious about the famous city.  
  
"It was hot!" Jeri replied. "But also a great town to be in at night. However, I did miss everyone here."  
  
"We all missed you to, Jer," Jo Lynn responded giving her another big hug. While Jeri and her friends laughed and told each other stories of their college life, Mary and Simon took in the empty chip dishes into the kitchen.  
  
"Simon?" Mary started.  
  
"No, Mary," Simon replied. "We are telling her in a month. You promised." Mary nodded and placed the dishes in the sink.  
  
It was around eleven o' clock when everyone went home. Mary, Simon and Jeri were now sitting in the lobby drinking tea talking about what Jeri had missed.  
  
"So how is everyone around here?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Oh, everyone is fine, dear," Mary replied. "They are waiting to see you again."  
  
"Better go put your things away, Jeri," Simon said standing up and picking up his and Jeri's teacups. "So tomorrow you can start fresh."  
  
"Sure, father," Jeri said standing up. She kissed her mother and father good night. Before leaving the lobby she turned to them. "I'm glad to be home."  
  
"We're glad you are too, honey," Mary replied. "Good night." Mary blew Jeri a kiss as she left the lobby and towards the stairs. On her way to the stairs, Jeri must pass the vault that contains the ashes of Dracula. As she passed the vault she felt a draft blow through her.  
  
"Jeri." the same whispering voice called. Jeri halted and stared at the vault. She then continued on up the stairs curiously.  
  
Jeri ran down the street panting heavily. She was running from a low cloud of smoke that was following her all night. She ran into the cemetery hoping to hide behind one of the graves. Jeri ran and ran, catching her breath when she could, but the smoke kept gaining on her. Finally, she was unable to run any further. She stopped for a quick breath. She bent over breathing heavily. As she stood up and looked behind her the smoke was gone. Jeri didn't want to take any chances. She turned around to run again, only this time she ran into him. She looked into the eyes of the man, which were bright red. Jeri screamed at the sight of him before a flash of lightening struck.  
  
Jeri sat up in bed panting like never before. She's had these nightmares for as long as she could remember. Even in college, her roommate had to constantly wake her up in the middle of the night because she was screaming so loud. Jeri had no idea who this man was that was always in her dreams. She had to get a glass of water so she stepped out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
When Jeri walked past the vault with her water, the guards were gone and the vault door was open. Jeri was always curious to know what was down there. Her parents just told her it is the family fortune when she was little, but she knew it had to be something more than that.  
  
Jeri looked around to make sure no other guards were around and stepped into the vault. Once again, a cold draft rushed through her like never before. The steps that led down were made of stone and they were extremely cold. Since Jeri had no socks on, her feet were completely frozen. She held on to the side of the wall because there was hardly any light for her to see. She began to hear the guards talking up ahead.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order, here," the first guard said.  
  
"Yeah, so can we please get out of here?" the second guard pled. "This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"We just have to check one more thing," the first guard replied. As they continued checking whatever it was, Jeri finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, her hand touched a skeleton head. She looked to the side and saw that it was a skeleton head of a vampire. Jeri shivered at the sight of it and dropped her glass of water. The second guard coughed so they were unable to hear the glass break. She controlled her screaming so the guards didn't know she was down there.  
  
The guards, at this point, were checking the traps Van Helsing placed there for thieves. However, Mary and Simon had added a few new ones. Jeri finally stopped looking at the skeleton and continued on. She was finally far enough to see what was down there. She peeked around the corner and saw an antique silver coffin. Her eyes shot open at the sight of it.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she said. However, the guards heard her and jumped towards her. Jeri screamed, which caused the second guard to accidentally press a button that set off one of the traps. An ax flew out of the wall and right through the second guard. His blood poured all over the coffin. Jeri and the first guard screamed until another ax followed and hit the first guard. His blood poured all over the coffin as well.  
  
Back upstairs, Simon and Mary woke up from the alarm that was going off.  
  
"Damn it!" Simon said pressing a button on their nightstand, which caused one of the paintings to transform into a weapons holder. Simon and Mary both grabbed a weapon and started down the stairs towards the vault.  
  
Jeri continued to scream from the dead guards before running up the stairs. However, she failed to notice the blood flowing its way up into the coffin. Inside the coffin the blood flowed around the remaining ashes of Dracula. Suddenly, his body began to form again.  
  
Jeri ran out of the vault running right into Simon. Mary quickly ran over and pressed the button that closed the vault. The door slammed shut and the gates came down. Simon helped Jeri up who was crying.  
  
"What the hell is locked up down there?" Jeri yelled at her parents. Mary and Simon looked at each other knowing that now they would have to tell their daughter about Dracula today.  
  
Chapter Two coming soon! 


	2. Jeri/Dracula Relation

Mary and Simon escorted Jeri into the office. Simon sat her down while Mary placed a wet washcloth on her neck. Jeri was in complete shock after she saw the guard's death. Plus, the coffin freaked her out even more. Mary stood behind her while Simon sat at the desk. He took a deep breath knowing that this would be a while.  
  
"Jeri, sweetheart," Simon slowly started. "You have witnessed the coffin of a creature we locked away years ago."  
  
"Who?" Jeri asked her voice still stuttering from the shock.  
  
"Dracula," Simon blurted out without hesitation. Jeri looked at Simon with a look of fright. However, it soon turned to a comedy, Jeri burst out laughing. Mary and Simon looked at each other knowing this would not be easy.  
  
"Yeah right!" Jeri said laughing so hard she began to cry. "Dracula is in that coffin? Is this some kind of joke so you don't tell me what's really in there?"  
  
"It is the truth," Simon continued. "In the year 2000, Dracula was freed. He was looking for your mother who had a blood bond with him. Her father, Abraham Van Helsing kidnapped Dracula in the year 1897." Soon, Jeri halted her laughing and listened to the story her father was telling. "He used Dracula's blood filtered through leeches to stay alive to guard over his coffin. I was his friend. But, a gang of thieves stole the coffin, thinking gold was in there and bought it to New Orleans. He killed them all and then started to search for your mother."  
  
"Why would he want you?" Jeri asked her mother who sat quietly next to her while Simon continued.  
  
"Since your grandfather used his blood to stay alive, he passed it onto your mother when she was born. He was planning on turning her into one of his own so they could be together forever."  
  
"So what happened?" Jeri asked her laughing face soon turning to serious.  
  
"At the end, Dracula killed your grandfather and got hold of your mother. He did turn her, but then he released her on his path to death. He was hanging from a wire and burned by the first light of dawn. His ashes are what's buried in that coffin. Your mother and myself are the keepers. We make sure he is never released into this world again so he doesn't get what he wants."  
  
"And what's that?" Jeri asked beginning to grow a laughing face again.  
  
"You," Simon pointed out. Mary and Simon both stared at Jeri whose eyes widen at her name. Why would Dracula want her? Does he want revenge on her parents for killing him again? She needed to know.  
  
"Why would Dracula want me?" Jeri asked growing impatient, but quite drawn to the story.  
  
"You have his blood in you just as your mother did," Simon explained. "We didn't think it would happen, but it did."  
  
"What?!" Jeri yelled out wanting to know.  
  
"His blood was passed from your mother to you and if Dracula is released he won't stop till he gets you." Jeri stood up speechless while Simon and Mary did the same to be even with her.  
  
"You mean to say that I'm part of Dracula?" Jeri asked looking deep into their eyes.  
  
"Yes, honey," Mary said. "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"And when we're you planning on telling me this wonderful story?!" Jeri was beyond angry at this point. She just found out that she was part of Dracula like her mother was in the year 2000 and that all the dreams she had of him and the voice she heard was all of Dracula's doings.  
  
"We thought we'd never have to tell you," Mary said trying to calm her daughter down. "We thought that when you finished college and moved to LA you wouldn't have to worry about it." Mary tried to comfort her daughter, but Jeri pulled away.  
  
"All these years, you've been lying to me of what was down there?" Jeri yelled out trying not to process it through her mind.  
  
"We are sorry, dear," Simon said. "You must understand."  
  
"I understand perfectly!" Jeri screamed. "I've been living a lie all these years! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Honey?" Mary said before she was interrupted.  
  
"Just, stay away from me!" Jeri said walking out of the office. She ran all the way up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Mary and Simon didn't bother following her. Mary looked at Simon angrily.  
  
"She just needs to cope with it," Simon said. "She'll come down eventually."  
  
"And if she never does?" Mary asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Then, we'll at least know she'll be safe in there," Simon replied slightly laughing. However, he saw that Mary was not and quickly grew on a serious face again.  
  
Jeri leaned against her door. She couldn't believe her parents lied to her all those years. She trusted them more than anything in the world. Full of rage, Jeri slammed her fist against the wall making a hole. It was the strength of Dracula in her blood that allowed her to do that.  
  
While Jeri let out her anger in her room and Simon and Mary were drinking tea in the office, the coffin was alone in the darkness. The body of Dracula continued to form. His head was the final step. As it finished forming Dracula's eyes shot open and roared with his fangs and red eyes blaring inside the dark coffin. He couldn't wait to be released again.  
  
Later in the night, Simon was sleeping and so was Jeri. Mary, however, quietly walked down the stairs and towards the vault. She pressed the button to open the gates and unlock the door. The new guards weren't coming till the next day so it was Mary's only chance. She walked down the stone steps walking past the skeleton heads and all the way to the door that opened to the coffin. She opened the doors and stared at the coffin. She walked around it a couple of times before talking to Dracula.  
  
"You listen to me now, you bloodsucking bastard," Mary said. Dracula heard her voice and opened his eyes. He listened closely to what Mary had to say to him. "I know your figure has been rebuilt. But you listen here. You better leave my daughter alone! You hear me? If you even dare to harm her I will kill you, again!"  
  
"Mary, Mary," Dracula softly said. However, Mary left before he could say anything else. She walked out of the vault closing it after she left. Dracula better have taken her threat seriously. If he didn't, Mary would personally kill him slowly and she wasn't afraid to do it either. Mary then lowered the gates and returned to bed.  
  
"Jeri." Dracula's voice called to her in her sleep. Jeri moaned and moved around in her bed after hearing her name. "Release me, Jeri." Jeri opened her eyes and saw the face of Dracula staring directly back at her. "Come to me, Jeri." Jeri sat up screaming as he face disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Jeri?" Simon yelled knocking on her door. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine!" Jeri yelled out hoping her father would get the clue and walk away. After Simon left, Jeri sat up in bed rubbing her head. She finally took a deep breathe and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day the two new guards arrived. While Mary and Simon explained the details of their job, Jeri hurried down the stairs and out the front door. She was planning on spending the day with her friends to get away from the whole "Dracula" thing.  
  
Jeri, Chester, Jo Lynn, Kylie and Colleen spent most of the day at their favorite little café talking about memories and plans for the future. They drank coffees and espresso's till they were about to burst.  
  
"So, Jer?" Chester asked taking a sip of his coffee. "How went your first couple days at home?" Jeri looked down to take a moment and think. However, she hated her first few days, especially with the whole Dracula story.  
  
"Going good," Jeri replied lying to one of her best friends. However, she couldn't tell them what really went on. They would never believe her. For the next hour they continued to stay at the café. Around three o' clock they found themselves in a bookstore.  
  
Chester, Kylie and Colleen were in the romance section while Jeri and Jo Lynn roamed their way through the horror aisle. Suddenly, Jeri stopped and noticed Bram Stokers "Dracula". She grabbed it and began skimming through the pages. Jo Lynn noticed what she was reading and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Why is it that in every book Dracula is so charming and handsome?" Jo Lynn asked.  
  
"Got me," Jeri replied placing the book back. For the next few hours, everywhere Jeri and her friends went she saw a clue leading to Dracula in someway. She found Bram Stokers book, a teenage boy was wearing a shirt that read 'Count D Sucks', a picture of a wolf and bat was hanging in the clothes shop and finally a man that looked just like Dracula in her dreams walked by and continued to stare at Jeri till he was no longer in sight.  
  
It was now eleven o' clock and Colleen offered that they go to the new nightclub "Dark Lord". Jeri was scared from the title of the club, but she decided to go anyway. Besides, she was out with her friends to have fun and not to think of Dracula, who was thinking of Jeri that very moment in his coffin.  
  
Chapter Three coming soon! 


	3. Dracula's Release

While Jeri and her friends partied all night at the club, Mary and Simon were in the office drinking tea with their concern about Jeri.  
  
"What if she never comes back?" Mary stuttered to Simon.  
  
"She will," Simon replied. "Don't worry so much."  
  
"But she took the news so bad," Mary complained.  
  
"So did you when you first realized you were part of Dracula," Simon said bringing back awful memories for Mary. "She will come back. She just needs to let this settle into her mind."  
  
While Mary and Simon tried not to worry about their daughter, the two new guards stood guarding the vault and front door. The guard standing behind the desk continued to look over at the vault wondering what was down there. The second guard also stared at the vault. They tried not to think of going down there because of what Mary and Simon had said about the last two guards. Plus, they said they only go down there once a month to check the traps. However, they continued to look at the vault.  
  
While the guards stared at the vault, Dracula was devising a plan to get out. His body was fully rebuilt and all he needed was a little more blood and he would be strong enough to break out of the coffin. Since he was ashes before this, Mary and Simon forgot to put crosses and leeches along for the ride. He continued to think of Jeri and how he was going to get to her.  
  
Back at the nightclub, Jeri and her friends continued to dance up a storm. Her thoughts about Dracula were slowly draining away and all she thought about was having a good time with her friends. However, after the last fast song ended and a slow song began, Jeri walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. As she waited for her drink, she looked around at all the people dancing with their arms tight around each other. Chester was dancing with Jo Lynn, who he had a crush on for years. After she paid the bartender she took a sip of her drink while looking towards the door. Her eyes burst open at the face of Dracula. She stared into his eyes as he stared back. Suddenly, he disappeared and Jeri went back to thinking about something besides Dracula.  
  
Back at the house the guards had had enough. They wanted to know what was down there. The guard behind the desk opened the gates and unlocked the vault. He then walked towards the office to make sure Mary and Simon was not coming out anytime soon. He saw that they were too concerned about their daughter. The guards then slowly descended the stone steps to where Dracula was devising a plan.  
  
As the guards walked into the room containing the coffin, they stood speechless.  
  
"What the hell is that?" the first guard asked.  
  
"Who would build this kind of security for a coffin?" the second guard added. The guards continued to stare at the coffin wondering what was in there when suddenly, the doors slammed shut and smoke started to pour from the coffin.  
  
"Open the doors!" the first guard shouted as the second one used all his strength to get the doors open, but it was no use. Within a matter of seconds the smoke filled the room and was so thick that the guards couldn't see in front of them. As the second guard continued to get the doors open, the first guard felt around for him.  
  
Dracula smiled when he heard the first guard accidentally push the button for the flying axes. The ax flew through the air slamming directly through the first guard. His body split in two and his blood went flying onto the coffin. Dracula quickly sucked in the blood knowing that it was time.  
  
"Bill?" the second guard called hoping to hear from his work partner. While the second guard searched around for the other guard Dracula roared as he finished the blood and used his arms to pound against the top of the coffin. He banged harder and harder before the coffin top blew off. The guard froze at the sound and stared towards, to where he thought the coffin was. His eyes widen at the sight of Dracula floating above him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the guard asked as the smoke cleared and Dracula was clear as day. Dracula was silent while the guard almost choked at the sight of the other guard lying dead on the ground. Finally, Dracula flew on top of the other guard and sucked the blood and life away from him.  
  
Back upstairs, Mary and Simon sat peacefully, however the silence was deadly due to the thoughts draining from Mary and Simon about Jeri. Suddenly, the office doors slammed shut. Mary and Simon jumped up gasping. Their eyes widen when smoke poured through the cracks of the door and formed into Dracula.  
  
"How?" Mary whispered in complete shock.  
  
"How in God's name." Simon began.  
  
"A miracle!" Dracula replied smiled exposing his fangs to them. "Now, where is Jeri?"  
  
"You can't have her.ever!" Simon yelled grabbing a cross from the desk. He then pushed Mary behind him and held the cross out towards Dracula who walked closer to them.  
  
"Heh, Simon, you are just as weak as Abraham was," Dracula said laughing.  
  
"Fuck you!" Simon yelled charging Dracula.  
  
"Simon, no!" Mary said trying to stop him. Simon went to stab Dracula with the cross. However, Dracula grabbed his arm and with one flick, broke it. Simon wailed in pain dropping the cross to the ground while Dracula walked towards Mary. Mary backed away as Dracula came closer and closer.  
  
"I told your father the same thing," Dracula began. "You were given my blood and now you passed it to another. She's my Jeri, now."  
  
"You stay away from my daughter," Mary yelled. "I'm warning you!" Dracula charged and grabbed Mary by the throat. Mary gasped for breathe by the grip of Dracula who just smiled.  
  
"Goodbye Mary," Dracula said using his claws to rip Mary's throat. Her blood poured all out as she fell dead to the ground. Simon yelled as he watched his wife die. Dracula licked his hand, which was covered in Mary's blood. Simon cried for his wife and prayed that his daughter would not return. "Now for you." Dracula walked over and grabbed a silver arrow. He walked and bent over Simon. He stared into his eyes before shoving the arrow directly into Simon's heart. Simon jerked back and forth a couple of times before he died. Dracula then stood up, shook his hand since it hurt from the silver and went out to search for Jeri.  
  
Back at the nightclub fast songs were beginning to play again, so Jeri hit the dance floor. Chester and Jo Lynn were partly making out in the corner while Jeri, Kylie and Colleen continued to dance.  
  
While Jeri and her friends danced, Dracula appeared inside the club. He looked around knowing that Jeri was here, he just had to spot her. His eyes found her and stayed there all night. He watched her beautiful figure dance to the music while her long hair flew throughout the air. He had to find a way to get close to her. The fast song ended and a list of slow songs began. The same couples grabbed each other while the loners walked over to the bar or the bathroom. Kylie and Colleen were asked to dance by two guys while Jeri thought about what she was going to order from the bar.  
  
As Jeri turned to face the bar, Dracula stood before her. Jeri gasped at the sight of him thinking it was all a dream. However, Dracula grabbed her arms and placed them around him while he did the same. He then slowly began to dance with her.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Jeri," Dracula said as Jeri continued to stare into his dark eyes. Jeri wondered if she was dreaming or if this was real. If it was real, she knew she had to get out of there. She finally laughed it off knowing that Dracula was a myth and her parents were just facing her for the future.  
  
Wait! Jeri thought to herself. Why would they joke about something like that? Jeri looked back at Dracula who stared with passionate eyes. Something was not right. Jeri had to get home and she her parents, not knowing of their terrible fate.  
  
"Excuse me," Jeri said pushing away from Dracula. "I need to go to the ladies room." Dracula watched as Jeri pushed her way through the dancing crowd and into the ladies room. The two final women left the room while Jeri stared at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, she felt someone else in the room and turned around. It was Dracula.  
  
"Jeri?" Dracula said, his deep charming voice sending a chill down her spine. "Come with me."  
  
"No, I just want to get home," Jeri replied as Dracula started walking towards her. Jeri looked at him knowing he was about to do something. So she decided to take action into her own hands: she ran! Jeri bolted out the ladies room and out of the club running towards home.  
  
Back at the house, Jeri died at the front stairs. She had run at least three miles. She was tired and couldn't breathe that well, but she got up, opened the door and searched for her parents.  
  
After checking their bedroom, the kitchen, lounge, study, living room and den she finally went to the office. Jeri smelled something awful as she stepped upon the door and almost gagged.  
  
"Ugh!" she cried out. She placed one hand on her nose and the other on the door. Using whatever strength she had left, Jeri pushed open the door to the one thing she knew, changed her life completely!  
  
There lying on the ground covered in blood was her mother and father corpses. Jeri screamed throwing her hand over her mouth to prevent the gagging. What monster could do such a thing? She knew, however, who did this to her parents. Jeri allowed the few tears to fall before running to the phone.  
  
Suddenly, the phone went dead as Jeri felt the same presence again. She dropped the phone, turned around and stared into the eyes of Dracula. Dracula smiled back at her exposing his fangs.  
  
"You blood sucking bastard!" Jeri yelled out. "You killed my parents!" Jeri charged after Dracula who grabbed her wrist and swung her around. Holding her arms Dracula pulled Jeri against his body and stared at her parents.  
  
"I killed them for us," Dracula explained. Jeri let the last tear run down her cheek before she felt two sharp objects pierce her neck.  
  
Chapter Four will be added on my return from vacation. August 14. So keep checking! 


	4. Jeri & Dracula

Her life was passing through her body that was shivering with anticipation. The taste of his blood made her alive inside. She finally lied down and let her body be taken over.  
  
Jeri awoke with fear and aches flowing throughout her body. She moaned as she sat up in her bed all snug and warm. Her head felt like a million pins and needles and everything was spinning and becoming a big blur. However, she felt powerful yet weak. She used her hand to whip the sweat from her neck.  
  
Suddenly, Jeri's mind went blank when she felt two punctured wounds on the right side of her neck. Everything stopped spinning at that point and she could see clearly.  
  
"What the?" Jeri asked herself. She pushed the warm blankets to the side and placed her bare feet on the ground. The coldness of the floor sent a chill down her spine. She needed to find someone for help and possibly, some answers.  
  
As Jeri walked toward her balcony door she had a painful flashback: the nightclub, dancing with a total stranger and then running for her life. Jeri really needed answers before she started going crazy.  
  
Jeri opened her balcony doors and walked out. The cool breeze blew her hair back and she felt unstoppable. Jeri thought for a moment and her mind was taken over by something else. Whatever it was made Jeri step onto the edge of the railing. Her feet stood upon the stone wall as she closed her eyes and spread her arms. The wind blew as Jeri felt like she was flying.  
  
Suddenly Jeri had another terrible flashback when she saw the bloody faces of her mother and father. Jeri screamed as she slipped and fell off the balcony. Before plunging to the ground she used her hands and held on to the edge. Jeri felt like giving up so she could be with her parents until she told herself that she didn't want to die. Jeri used her strength to pull her up. She fell onto the balcony letting the tears run down her face as she thought of her parents.  
  
An hour later, Jeri was walking down the stone steps towards Dracula's coffin. She knew something was up and it had to deal with Dracula. While walking down the stairs Jeri suddenly had another flashback: she saw her and Dracula in bed together. She saw him bite her yet again and this time he fed her his blood transforming her into one of his kind. Jeri placed her hand on her head, as the flashback got worse. She continued to see Dracula's face. She finally gained control as she opened her eyes to complete terror.  
  
Dracula stood directly in front of Jeri staring into her bright newly made vampire eyes. He was about to place his hand on her face, but Jeri turned and ran out of the vault. When she made it back into her room she locked the door and turned around. There he was again, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she ordered Dracula who began walking closer to her.  
  
"Jeri," he began slowly. "Don't fight me. We belong together. I love you. So come with me." Dracula held out his hand towards Jeri who just stared at it.  
  
"Go to hell!" Jeri yelled charging after Dracula. She threw herself right on top of him exposing her bright red vampire eyes and fangs. Dracula laughed at her effort until he pushed her off and was now on top of her.  
  
"Please, Jeri," Dracula said. "Don't fight me. I can't die. And now, neither can you. Come with me."  
  
"Never!" Jeri yelled. "Get off me you blood sucking bastard!" Dracula's smile soon went to an evil frown and looked at Jeri. Jeri looked back into his eyes that were turning red and his fangs were growing in. Suddenly, Dracula bought himself down upon Jeri's neck and began sucking away her vampire blood. Jeri moaned from the pain. Soon enough she passed out as Dracula continued to drink her blood.  
  
A few days later, Dracula was in a nightclub searching for something to eat. He was looking for a fresh young girl, one of his favorites. He finally spotted one and made his way to her. She danced in her bright pink tube top and black leather mini skirt. She stared at him coming over as he began dancing with her. Dracula smelled her neck and knew she was perfect.  
  
After dancing for twenty minutes, Dracula led the girl down the dark alley he killed many times. He first kissed the girl who was drunk and giggling non-stop. Suddenly, someone wrapped their hand around the girl's neck and pulled her in. The girl tried to scream as someone pierced her neck with two sharp objects. The person looked up and let the girl drop dead to the ground.  
  
Dracula smiled as Jeri stared at the girl. She licked her mouth, which still had some blood on it. Jeri walked over towards Dracula and kissed him.  
  
"She was good," Jeri said. "Thank you."  
  
"All for you, my love," Dracula replied as they kissed some more. Finally they took each other's hand and walked out of the alley and down the London streets.  
  
Thanks to all of you for reading this story I placed after Dracula 2000. Thank you for your comments. I hope you will also check out some more stories I wrote on the pen name "Jesse". Thanks again. Later!! 


End file.
